This isn't over, Mitchell
by ThisLoveIsHopeless
Summary: Mitchsen Oneshot. Tumblr Prompt: Aubrey finally admits that she enjoys Beca's company.


**This isn't over, Mitchell.  
**

Beca Mitchell. Infuriating, arrogant, beautiful, Beca Mitchell. _Wait, what? _Pushing the thought from her head, Aubrey turned back to where the rest of the Bellas were warming up for practice. Beca had been on top form today; her ear monstrosities protruding as she tucked in a stray lock of hair, her 'alternative' eye make-up a little darker, highlighting the grey of her eyes, her smile a little brighter as she laughed along with the other Bellas…_Stop. _What was going on? Was she actually admiring the girl? _No. Of course she wasn't. That'd be, well, that'd just be wrong._

"Okay Bellas, let's, um, take it from the top?" she mumbled, her mind elsewhere.

"You don't sound too sure about that, Aubrey," started Beca, "are you conflicted? Have you decided that listening to me and changing the set list would actually be a good idea?"

"Shut it, Beca. I'm completely sure. Now, positions everyone." The Bellas stayed where they were, not wanting to annoy Aubrey but also not wanting to miss a possible conflict between the two girls.

"You know, Aubrey, I'm getting pretty sick of the way that you talk to me. Maybe you don't like my ideas, but that doesn't mean that you get to speak to me like I'm nothing."

"Well maybe if you'd just accept that we don't stray from tradition then I wouldn't!"

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, we might actually get o-" Beca was cut as Aubrey's hand grabbed roughly at her wrist, pulling her across the hall.

"Aubrey, stop! Where are we even going?" Beca protested as Aubrey dragged her toward one of the auditorium's dressing rooms, "Seriously, if you're going to shout at me then why couldn't you do it back there?" Entering the room, Aubrey slammed the door shut behind the two of them, turning to face the confused but angry looking brunette.

"Why do have such a problem with sticking to tradition?" she shouted at the younger girl, her back against the door, firmly blocking the only possibly point of exit.

"Oh, so we're talking problems now? You've had a problem with me since the day we met!" Beca shouted back, matching Aubrey's volume and level of aggravation.

"Because you're exasperating! You're infuriating, Beca Mitchell, not to mention annoying as hell!"

"Then why the hell am I still here if you hate me so much? You're the Queen of the Bellas, Aubrey, as you like to constantly remind everyone! Why don't you just kick me out?" Beca screamed, her anger only rising.

"Because maybe I like having you here!" Aubrey gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth as she realised what she'd said. "What? What did you just say, Aubrey?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

A smirk played on Beca's lips as she watched the other girl squirm in embarrassment, "You said you like having you here." Aubrey dropped her gaze, not willing to meet Beca's eyes.

"So," she started, her voice small, "what if I did?"

"You like having me here." Beca repeated, a smile still pulling at the corners of her mouth. Aubrey glared at the smaller girl, her annoyance growing again.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up. Real mature, Beca."

"I'm not laughing! I'm not, I promise." Beca suppressed a grin, keeping her gaze locked on Aubrey's.

"You're infuriating!"

"But you like having me here."

"Stop it!" Aubrey shouted, turning her back on the brunette and making to leave before a hand fell on her arm.

"Wait, Aubrey, I'm joking." Beca said seriously, pulling the senior back around to face her. "I like that you like having me here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This." Pulling Aubrey closer to her, Beca placed a light kiss on her lips, before pulling back to gauge her reaction.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I… I'm sor-" Beca was cut off for the second time that day, this time by Aubrey's lips on her own. Pushing the blonde back against the dressing room door, her hands found Aubrey's waist, pulling their bodies closer together as Aubrey's hands tangled in the brunette's hair. Beca was the first to pull back, only for her lips to make their way along Aubrey's jaw and down her neck.

"We should get back, the Bellas, they'll be wondering where we are."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be glad of the break, Bree. They'll probably just assume we've killed each other by now." Beca replied, her lips still peppering kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Oh, what the hell." Aubrey pulled Beca's lips back to meet her own, immediately deepening the kiss as she felt the freshman's response. Eventually, they pulled apart, breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay, maybe now we should get back." Beca decided, straightening her hair as she pulled back from Aubrey's arms that were now wrapped around her waist. "They really will think that one of us is dead."

"No fair." Aubrey pouted, deciding that she was enjoying the moment far too much to care what the Bellas thought.

"Come on," Beca smiled, offering the blonde her hand.

"Wait, you mean, walk out there and let them all know what just happened?"

"You don't want to?" Beca asked, dropping her hand from Aubrey's, a slightly hurt look crossing her face.

"No. I mean, we can tell them if you want, but I thought it might be fun to keep up the charade for a while," she replied winking at the brunette before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I like the way you think, Posen." Beca replied, reaching for the door handle before storming back into the auditorium and shouting over her shoulder "Jesus, Aubrey! Lighten up a little, will you?"

"Oh no, you did not just tell me to lighten up, Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey shouted in response, following the smaller girl as she marched toward the rest of the group.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Let's just get through rehearsal okay?" Chloe interjected, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fine." Beca agreed, folding her arms over her chest. "Aubrey?"

"Fine."

"Good, okay." The redhead affirmed, nodding, "Aubrey, you want to take the lead?"

"Yes. Places Bellas!" she started, before dramatically glaring at Beca, "This isn't over, Mitchell."

Beca smirked, walking to join the other girls, "Believe me, I know."


End file.
